Vincent Vyron Tearson
is the late father of Mikoto Maria and Chris "Reeve" Tearson and also the Deceased husband to Ayeka Nayru Tearson Appearance Vincent Vyron was a man with semi-long black hair with sideburns with bushy eyebrows with brown eyes (light blue in the dark). As noted by his wife Ayeka, their grandson has a close resemble his appearance when he was younger Before the Timeskip as a child and a teenager. offend wears a black opened shirt with a large black-maroon cape along with black dress shorts with Sandals. After the Timeskip in his early days, he wears a black coat with a black lining maroon cape with a hood with a light Japanese Atlantean crystal. Carved in the middle. Powers and Abilities Vampireic Shamanic Abilities The following are Vincent's odd vampiric shamanic Powers gained from both his being a Shaman Vampire fighter and due to several years of research. Vincent is a formidable and deadly opponent who can cut down most enemies without releasing any his full power. *'Enhanced Reflexes/Speed': Vincent is very quick, and was able to dodge and catching sword attacks. *'Gravity Defiance': Vincent, during his training with his grandson, is shown not only to be able to stand vertically from a ceiling but run back down. This would indicate some ability to defy gravity. Also, Vincent was shown calmly floating behind his grandson. Personality Vincent was a willing strong, however, was calm, even yet friendly, and a bit is nice. but he's offended actually a cool guy. He has also had a soft side when it comes to his grandson and even he was very protective of his grandchild. Character Relationships * - The Late Husband to Ayeka Nayru Tearson ** - The Late Father of Christopher and Mikoto Maria Tearson * - The Late Grandfather of the Thūrwolf twins ** - The Late Great-Grandfather to Renako Kuina and Rena Scheris Tearson History Before the Timeskip Early Past and Early Childhood Vincent Originating from Romania, Transylvania. one of Vincent's vampiric ancestor, Count Dracula has falsely proclaimed a hero from Romania, Transylvania. however, throughout centuries ago Vincent borrowed some of Dracula's dark magic books. however, Vincent began to become a shaman fighter from an early age Meeting and Helping Ayeka During the Timeskip Training his grandson when his grandson was just young, it was Vincent who brought him up and trained him due to the long absences of his son-in-law and daughter's busy schedule. however, this made Vincent consider that it was a very hard time training his grandson's a bit Death By this time, however, Vincent had contracted an unknown debilitating illness that has badly crippled him, and which was now slowly killing him. As it progressed slowly doing his late days while sleeping in his coffin bed while suffering from a painful disease however one night an unknown stranger around that time someone came from the town. and broken in Ayeka's old pad-house and then Driving a stake through his heart killing him in the progress, who was thinking he was a vampire doing that very night when he died, however, his spirit did not past onto the afterlife. but his soul was able to be reborn into his guardian ghost Legacy Character Trivia *Vincent Vyron has a close relationship with his grandson, even although had a close father figure bond at a time, however, when he passed away, his elderly son Christopher took over for him **Upon realizing that his grandfather was dead, his grandson became increasingly stressed about his grandfather's death, this is why he is always sad and lonely without his grandfather. External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Formerly Shaman Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Deceased Characters